Cole (Neanderthal) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Jana (wife, deceased), Tres (daughter, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Old Man Cole's restaurant | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Restaurant owner; has held countless other occupations over the centuries, including hunter, explorer, sheriff and soldier | Education = | Origin = Mutated Neanderthal | PlaceOfBirth = Europe | Creators = Robert Weinberg; Michael Ryan | First = Cable #96 | HistoryText = Cole was Neanderthal hunter and member of the Oogla tribe. He was born 18,000 years ago in main land Europe. Whilst hunting one day with his fellow tribesman named Gort and One-Eye, the three were captured by a Deviant craft and taken to the ancient city of Lemuria. The Deviant scientist Taras Vol stole the three Neanderthal experiment to find a way to increase the Deviant lifespan. The experiment was halted due to the Great Cataclysm, which sunk Lemuria. The three Neanderthals survived, but Cole left to take the long journey home trying to find his family. It took him fifteen years to find his way back home, but by then his family was dead. Cole never recovered from losing them, and never remarried or had another child. Millenia passed, Cole got involved in many important event in history, saw the enslavement of a people for the Pharaoh to built monuments, arm-wrestled Goliath the Giant (around 3,000 years ago), witnessed the feats of the Amazon warriors during the Siege of Troy, witnessed the murder of Julius Caesar by Brutus, accompanied Cortez and witnessed his slaughter of the Mayans, freed slaves during the 1800's, served as a sheriff, and fought in both World War I and World War II. Over the centuries, he gathered together rare items such as Gutenberg Bibles or Leonardo's notes for a steam engine, thinking about selling those if he ever needed money at some point. Cole finally to up took retirement to open his own restaurant which he names "Old Man Cole's". One day, he was visited by One-Eye and Gort, who he had not seen since Lemuria sank beneath the ocean. The Neanderthals knocked him unconscious, and stole his most valued possession, then dared him to come and get it. Knowing he was not strong enough to face them alone, he bided his time, waiting for a man who was his better in strength. One day, the mutant hero known as Cable dropped in at his restaurant to eat. Cole recognizes him as a powerful superhuman, and gives him his meal for free, on the condition that he arm-wrestle with him. Cable agreed, and defeated Cole. Cole then related his life's story to Cable, and Cable agreed to aid him in recovering his possession. Together, they faced Gort and One-Eye, and defeated them. Cole then retrieved his possession a doll his daughter had played with 30,000 years ago. It meant more to Cole than anything else in the world. | Powers = Cole has prolonged lifespan, which has allowed him to live for over 30,000 years. By Cole's estimation, he has aged 20 years since the Deviant experiments, and will possibly live another 50,000 years. He also possesses superhuman strength. | Abilities = Various skills picked over the centuries | Strength = enhanced human strength | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Cole at Marvunapp }} Category:Taras Vol Experiment Category:Biblical Times Characters Category:Romans Category:Trojan War Characters Category:Advanced Longevity